peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 August 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-08-04 ; Comments *John and Mike Read had played in a celebrity cricket match over the weekend at Aldenham in Hertfordshire. When batting, Read was out first ball as the number 5 batsman, whereas Peel had made a "pretty pacey" 27, coming in next. John notes with quiet satisfaction that his bowling figures were also better than Mike's, despite claiming never to have bowled in his life before. *Records of the week chosen by his R1 colleagues are: Mike Read - Salford Jets, "She's Gonna Break Your Heart". Simon Beast OBE - Public Skool, "Baby Come Back". Paul Burnett - The Pretty Things, "I'm Calling". Andy Peebles - Elton John, "Sartorial Eloquence". Richard Skinner - Paul Simon, "Late In The Evening". JP: "I'd keelhaul the whole bunch of them if it was left to me, but happily it's not." *The Hinton Box file is a pause button edit of the show to highlight the Costello session: none of the Passions tracks have been included. *The Peel 1980 Mix file seems to contain an uninterrupted section of the show, so the track listing for this has been interpolated below, though the final two tracks were from later in the show and where they fit in compared to the later Hinton edits is unknown.. Session Repeats *Passions, #2. Recorded 1980-05-07. No known commercial release. *Elvis Costello & The Attractions, #1. Recorded 1977-07-25. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File c begins at intro to show File a 'begins near start of first track *Jam: 'Start! (7")' (Polydor) :(JP: 'Very Jam, very Taxman.')'' *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: 'Mystery Dance' (Peel Session) *Magic Michael with Rat Scabies & Captain Sensible: 'Millionaire (7")' (Atomic) :(JP: 'The way I understand it, we're all going to be millionaires in the new brighter Britain, or have I got that wrong?') '''File a break *Satellites: Urbane Gorilla (7") Rewind REWIND 2 *Passions: Hunted (session) :(JP: 'The Single of that should have been a chart biggie.') *Innocent Vicars: She's Here (b/w 7" - Antimatter) No Brain *Icarus: A Na Me Culture Dat (12" - A Na Me Culture Dat / Feel No Way) Crowmium CR 002 *''amusing cricket anecdote'' *Elevators: Your I's Are Too Close Together (7") Koala KOA 401 File a resumes and File b begins *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: 'Red Shoes' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'And now, the first result of Factory Records' assault on Europe. It's a Factory Benelux product, in fact...it's on Crepuscule Records, which I think means something like 'twilight', or it means something more subtle than that. It may mean nothing like that at all, I have no idea, to be honest.') *A Certain Ratio: 'Shack Up (7")' (Factory Benelux) File a 'break :(JP: 'Factory Records' grasp of French seems to be roughly parallel with mine, judging by the notes on the sleeve.')'' *Garbochock: 'Fusion 1999' :(JP: 'The reason I'm playing these things is because I'm trying to soften you up. You see, these days I get more letters from people saying, "Please don't play any more of these European records" in almost the same numbers as I used to get letters a few years ago saying, "Please stop playing reggae", so I don't know what the significance of that is exactly, but anyway we've got a Focus On Europe in a couple of weeks time...we're not using it, unfortunately, as an opportunity to go travelling around Europe and investigate what's going on in different parts of the continent. I rather wish we were, but we're not, so we depend on records which arrive here from European record companies, or, which happens increasingly these days, are brought to us by various tourists passing through.... it's a novelty is it, said he desperately.') *Passions: 'Absentee' (Peel Session) '''File b break *Flackoff: The King Is Dead (7" EP - The Flackoff E.P.) Sofa SEAT 003 File c cuts out near start of above File b resumes (4:22 unique) *T Rex: 'Satisfaction Pony (LP-The Unobtainable T Rex)' *Missing Presumed Dead: 'Nothing To Loose (LP-How's Your Bum For Cracking Walnuts?)' (Sequel) File b 'ends '''File a '''resumes, with pause button edits, 11:28 unique *Roky Erickson And The Aliens: 'Creature With The Atom Brain (7")' (CBS) :(JP: 'Now that's the sort of thing that ought to be somebody's record of the week.')'' *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: 'Less Than Zero' (Peel Session) *Joy Division: 'Twenty Four Hours (LP-Closer)' (Factory) (edited out) *Elvis Costello & The Attractions: 'Blame It On Cain' (Peel Session) '''File a ends File ;Name *a) BH008 JP 1980-08-04 Side B *b) Peel 1980 Mix *c) 1980-08-04 Peel Show DB183 ;Length *a) 00:23:54 *b) 00:22:15 (from 00:02:27) *c) 00:46:48 ;Other *a) File created from BH008 of the Hinton Box. Many thanks to Brian and Colin. *b) Many thanks to Steve W (and his friend). *c) File created from DB183 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) http://www.mediafire.com/?yvltnnyemdu *c) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Hinton Box Category:Derby Box